Unexpected Turmoil
by faerlyteary
Summary: Kenma is pretty sure Kuroo has a girlfriend. But why on earth does that make him feel like curling in a ball and screaming (while crying of course)?
1. chapter 1 - I like Tetsuro Kuroo

Kenma had perfected the art of faking. He had learned, from a very young age, that raising your eyebrows and widening your eyes could make the hurt that was inside be invisible, physically. He just wished it would work inwards too; his stomach was twisted, rather uncomfortably, and his heart felt like it was getting immense pressure pushed down onto it.

Kenma could feel the pressure of the awaiting eyes on him as they waited for him to probably whimper... or something. "We didn't know... if you'd already known but, well with your reaction I guess it was really a secret." Nekoma's libero smiled gently as if in a form of apology. Kenma laughed softly, another trick he'd learned, and smiled, "You know, I cannot imagine anyone being in a relationship with that loud narcissist. Poor girl."

"But I find it strange that Kuroo wouldn't even tell you, I mean aren't you guys like best friends?" Lev. He wasn't the most thoughtful but Kenma usually was never affected by that.

This time though, Lev's words, eyes everything were getting under Kenma's skin. " We aren't the closest, I mean I respect him and vice versa but we don't really tell each other everything. Anyway, it's getting late and we have the extra double hellish training regime starting tomorrow, we should all go to bed." With a fake yawn, Kenma sat up and walked out of the room, making sure to never drop his facade.

The room was dark, and had no sign of human life. Kenma liked it this way. Nekoma's manager had, after pulling some strings, secured this three story holiday house for the team to use while on their fitness training schedule.

Kuroo had forced Kenma to share a room with him (not that Kenma particularly minded) which was now proving to be a bad decision. Kenma had dibbed the top bunk and so he lay there, curled up, trying to ignore the aching in his chest area. He didn't remember how long he'd stayed there in a fetal position, head resting on his knees.

The young boy lay, trying to sleep, ignoring the way his thoughts always lead to what his bunkmate could be doing. The aching in his chest was unusual and Kenma did not know why he was clenching his jaw.

He realised he was waiting.

Waiting for Kuroo to turn up and tell Kenma he was just practicing volleyball. Reassure Kenma that the last thing he wanted was a girlfriend. The lone teenage boy turned on his back and stared at the ceiling of the room. His eyes followed the scratches and dents in the wall. Kenma ears pricked up as he heard movement from outside the door. It was someone talking, softly, but the sound still reached Kenma and he instantly recognised the voice of the speaker. It was the voice that followed him everywhere; his thoughts, his dreams...everything.

Kuroo's voice was muffled by the door but Kenma could decipher most of the words.

"...I'm sorry I couldn't... yeah... uh-huh. Haha...you're such a charmer ... I know..." the door knob twisted and Kenma made sure he was as still as possible. Kuroo's voice filled the room, carrying to Kenma's ears.

"haha yeah, I know... it's just... mhmm. So tomorrow? Good, it's a date then... haha you got me."

Click.

He shuffled over to the desk.

"Kenma? You awake?"

No reply. Kenma shut his eyes just in case Kuroo had some kind of x-ray vision. Kuroo sighed. More shuffling. He was now in right below Kenma in the bottom bunk.

Kenma's eyes flew open. Had he heard right? Kuroo most definitely had said 'date'. Does that mean the rumours were true? But why wouldn't Kuroo tell Kenma himself. Maybe he was upset with Kenma because of the lack of conversation. Wait why was Kenma so affected anyway? It wasn't like Kuroo had to tell Kenma everything, there was no rule. So why did Kenma care so much? Why was his heart hurting and his chest aching?

Something registered in Kenma's head.

He liked Tetsurou Kuroo. Heck he probably loved him. And for a while now.

He steadied his heart beat, or tried to anyway, and focused on sleeping. But it was hours before he finally did.


	2. chapter 2 - He likes me not, He likes me

"Kenma, Kenma!" Kuroo's had caught Kenma's arm. Kenma hated how hyperaware he was of the way Kuroo's fingers curled around Kenma's hand, the cool soft touch that was Kuroo. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not."

"Don't give me that crap. You ignored me when I yelled out your name. You paired up with Yaku for all the exercises though you always pair up with me!"

"He was the closest to me." Kenma made sure he was keeping his voice monotonous; he didn't want to give away anything.

"Bullshit."

Kenma could tell Kuroo was getting annoyed, by the way his lips curled into a harsh smile and his eyes lit up and darkened at the same time. Kuroo rarely got mad at Kenma; he was usually patient and enduring with the setter which made this altogether more frightening.

Kenma was close to crying. He found it so confusing dealing with people, he hated that he hurt people like this and didn't know how to fix it.

"I just- I need to go..." he mumbled and with that he sprinted.

Kenma was never a sprinter. He was unhealthy though and that did not help him right now as he clutched as his stomach trying to stop the burning feeling in his lungs.

He was glad Kuroo hadn't tried to follow him because he was sure the captain would easily catch up with him...with those long legs of course he could. Kenma was confused as he glanced at his surroundings. He did not know where he was. He decided eventually someone would pass and he could ask them directions back, and with that he settled himself on the floor before immersing himself in super Mario (he was getting tired of animal crossing).

"Hey! Helooo anybody home?" Kenma jumped as he saw a hand waving in front of him. He looked up to see a boy, younger than him, with bright orange hair.

"Uh...do I know you?" Kenma was sure he would have remembered such bright hair. The boy shook his head and came closer to Kenma, a slight bounce in his steps,

"No! I'm Shouyou Hinata, a first year! It's nice to meet you!" Kenma nodded and shook Hinata's hand wondering how this boy was the same age as him.

"I'm Kozume Kenma uh nice to meet you too."

"SO anyway, I was wondering do you know where we are because I was chasing against a friend and I kinda...got lost? I got separated from my friends and I really really need to get back!" Kenma couldn't help the smile that escaped him. Hinata really looked like a kid who was busting to pee.

" Um... I got lost too so I don't really know, sorry."

" Ah it's all good," Hinata bent over Kenma's shoulder to look at the DS Kenma was holding in his hand," I know this game! I play it with my sister all the time! It's so good!"

And on he went.

Kenma didn't mind though, the orange head's laugh and smile was contagious and Kenma found that he was enjoying himself. Hinata was so happy and cheery. He relayed how he had gotten lost blaming 'stupid Kageyama' who Hinata disliked strongly apparently. Kenma disagreed with this because every time Hinata mentioned Kageyama he talked so affectionately.

"...so how did you get lost? Did you race like me?" Immediately Kenma was reminded of the previous events and he wanted to bury himself and die. Had he really run away from Kuroo? And he hadn't even texted any of them. How many hours had it been? Kuroo was possibly worried.

No. Wait. Kuroo was probably in a date with that person he had been talking to yesterday. He probably didn't even care. Kenma sighed heavily before realising he wasn't alone and Hinata was looking at him puzzled,

"What's wrong Kenma?"

"Uh...just falling out with a...friend"

" Are you sure it was just a friend? I mean, I know I'm oblivious but the way you said friend did not sound like a friend" Kenma laughed without any humour.

" Well he thinks we're friends."

"And you?"

"I? I... wish we were more."

-/-

Hinata had quickly moved off the subject as he saw Kenma getting uncomfortable and proceeded to talking about Super Smash Bros. Kenma's face lit up when he realised he wasn't the only one who played that and they both talked about it excitedly chirping in with theories and stories. They even exchanged numbers!

"Kenma! Kenma! OI CAN YOU HEAR ME! Kenma!" Kenma froze. He knew the voice very well but what he didn't know was what the voice was doing here. He called Kuroo's name softly and turned to see the man himself waving at Kenma. How long had Kuroo been there?

He didn't have time to think before Hinata pushed him forwards, "Go, don't be scared! Text me afterwards!" Kenma smiled and nodded with appreciation before walking to meet Kenma, his heart racing.

Kuroo looked a little bit pissed but brushed it off and smiled at Kenma, "Who was that? A friend I've never heard of?"

"No. I just met him today but he seems like a nice guy."

"What's his name?"

"Shouyou Hinata."

"Ah." Kuroo didn't say anything after that and the pair walked in an uncomfortable silence.

Kenma was unsure of what to do. He was really awful in social situations. Kuroo looked visibly upset though and Kenma decided he would fest it up and ask what's wrong. Just for Kuroo.

"Hey Kuroo, are you okay?" Kuroo blinked and turned to Kenma looking surprised.

"Ah I'm fine, just thinking about stuff. Anyway, how'd you even get all the way here?"

"I don't know, I was just deep in thought I guess." And soon the pair was back to their usual banter and Kenma felt warm and comfortable.

"I unlocked this bonus level and everything was pink, yes Kuroo, pink! It was all candyfloss and glitter and I just... doodle jump is the best thing on earth ever! That level was absolutely the cutest-"

"- I like you, Kenma"

Silence.

"W-what?"

"Heck, I might even love you! This is your entire fault! I didn't even want to tell you... you just had to be so...so damn adorable!"

More silence.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you."

With that Kuroo turned on his heel and walked off. Kenma was stunned. No he was more than stunned he was flabbergasted. Dumbfounded. Overwhelmed. Images of Kuroo dropping subtle hints filled Kenma's head; the numerous times he rejected girls with the apology that he was already in love, the way he always was around Kenma, how he always complimented Kenma... what a bloody idiot Kenma was.

But a happy idiot.

KUROO LIKED HIM! His heart felt like it was going to burst, he was overjoyed. Too soon he remembered he had not replied to Kuroo and had not followed the latter which was probably causing them to believe they were rejected.

"Shit." Kenma mumbled to no one in particular. He knew Kuroo, though he tried to be the overconfident jerk, had a low self esteem and was always second guessing himself. Kuroo probably thought Kenma hated him.

Kenma had to get to Kuroo fast.

 **1 more chapter to go!**


End file.
